


Lupin Big Bang Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lupin and Jigen share a kiss.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin Big Bang Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchiridionslair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchiridionslair/gifts).



> CREDIT: https://www.instagram.com/astrophysiciann/  
> https://astrophysiciann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> To: JanusFault  
> From:astrophysician
> 
> CREDIT: https://www.instagram.com/astrophysiciann/  
> https://astrophysiciann.tumblr.com/


End file.
